Ava: The Vampire Slayer
by Magical Life
Summary: Buffy and Spike's daugher is kidnaped by two brother vampires, Lucas and Lothos, Can she excape? Or will the brother's turn her? to understand the story you must have seen the original Buffy movie
1. Chapter 1

Ava: The Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

* * *

It was turning into a cool summers night as a nineteen year old girl sat on the roof of her Texas home. She was watching the sun sink behind the clouds. Every once and a while she would brush her long brown hair out of her bright blue eyes that sparkled in the setting sun. It wouldn't be long now, just a few more minuets and the sun would disappear.

"Ava" said a voice from a window behind her.

Ava looked over her shoulder "yeah?" she said looking at her mother Buffy.

"Your father called, he wants you too meet him at the bar…"

Ava rolled her eyes "Did he say what he wanted?"

Buffy faked a smile "No, but he did say he wanted you to bring your sia…"

Ava rolled her head back "Course he does! Did he say who he wants me to kill?"

Buffy took in a deep breath and let it out "No."

"Typical!"

"Ava, sweetie, could you please at least try to get along with you father?"

"I'll try," she said but then murmured "Not!"

"Ava, its because of him you're the best at what you do, your not only a Vampire Slayer, but a hybrid! That has never happened before!"

"You know what else has never happened before? A slayer sleeping willingly sleeping with a vampire!"

"Are you jugging me now?"

"Never!" and with that the last ray of sun disappeared behind the dark clouds. Ava grabbed the side of the roof, jumped down on to the grass, and started her two block walk too the bar.

Ava knew what her mother said was true, she wouldn't be good at slaying vampires if her father hadn't been one of the beasts that she kills. But what really got her was the reference as a "Hybrid Vampire Slayer." Sure, it was true, she had all the qualities of both Slayer and Vampire but non of the weaknesses. A perfect weapon. She started her life long job when she was only five years old. Well she started training at least, she didn't actually kill a vampire until she was seven. She worked with her mother until she was fourteen and then Buffy was forced into retirement by the Watcher's Council. They said it was because Buffy had gotten too old, but Ava knew that was bullshit so she started working on her own terms. Ava began to use vampires, she would seduce them, use them for information, and then kill them. It was a simple process, and she didn't actually have sex with any of them, It was more of a mind game really…

Ava looked up at the sign hanging above the bar door it said "Wet Willy's" the name of the bar, the lettering was on a bathtub that had a wet pirate in it.She shook her head, she never understood vampire humor. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. The bar was full of vampires, Ava resisted the urge to kill them all and sat down at a table across from her father.

"I am glad you came." he said as she sat down

"No," said Ava "you are extremely lucky, Spike! Now who do you want dead?"

Spike smiled "What makes you think I want some one dead?"

"Just tell me what you want!" she said frustrated

"Alright!" Spike tilted his head a little "There is a vampire at the end of the bar, he has black hair, brown eyes, do you see him?"

"'eah, you want me to kill him?" she said starting to get up

"NO!" Spike said grabbing Ava's arm "His name is Lucas, Buffy killed his brother Lothos and he wants revenge!"

"Oh, so you want me to kill him before he tries anything stupid, Ok, I get it!"

"NO!" Spike said again "Your mother is retired, most vampires think she is dead, he is one of them, he wants to kill you!"

Ava's jaw dropped "_Me?_ What did I do wrong? I didn't kill his brother!"

"Well my dear, you were born, that's what you did wrong, and frankly he doesn't care if you killed his brother or not, he just wants revenge!"

Ava took a deep breath and looked over to the end of the bar. Lucas was looking at her. "Creep!" she murmured. "Thanks Dad." she said. Ava then looked back across the bar, Lucas had gotten up and was walking toward her with several other vampires following him. "_Shit!_" said Ava looking at her father "He is coming over here!"

"If he asks you something, tell the truth, he knows a lot about you!"

"That's called stocking, you know?"

Lucas and his goons were only feet away. As the walked by Lucas grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her out of her chair. Spike tried to stop him but the other vampires got in the way.

"Ava!" he yelled trying to get to his only daughter

"Daddy!" yelled Ava "Don't let this crazy, stocker guy take me!"

It was a hopeless effort Ava couldn't break free of Lucas' grip on her arm. He was heading straight for the door. Ava almost got free but he grabbed her with his other hand and pushed her out the door. Ava was making desperate attempts to grab her sia, but she couldn't get them, Lucas kept grabbing her hands and telling her "No." A long, black, stretch limousine pulled up, Ava knew what was happening, Lucas wasn't planning on killing her, he could have done that by now, he was going to turn her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hopeless effort Ava couldn't break free of Lucas' grip on her arm. He was heading straight for the door. Ava almost got free but he grabbed her with his other hand and pushed her out the door. Ava was making desperate attempts to grab her sia, but she couldn't get them, Lucas kept grabbing her hands and telling her "No." A long, black, stretch limousine pulled up, Ava knew what was happening, Lucas wasn't planning on killing her, he could have done that by now, he was going to turn her.

"No," Ava screamed "let me go!" The limo door opened and Lucas shoved her inside and slammed the door behind her. Ava was face down on the floor of the limo, it jolt forward. Ava opened her eyes, Lucas didn't get in the limo, but there were a pair of feet in front of her. The feet led to legs, the legs led to hips, the hips led to a torso, the torso led to a neck, and the neck led to a head. It was a man, he had light blond hair and grey eyes. Ava didn't need to be told who this was, she didn't know, but she was sure it was Lothos, who else could it be?

"Hello Ava." He said

"Uh," said Ava "hi…"

Lothos smiled "I am Lothos."

Ava smiled "I know."

"I have heard many things about you."

"All good I hope."

"Most of them."

"_Most?_"

He nodded "I have only heard one bad thing."

"Care to share?"

"Well, I heard about your vampire friend, Angel."

Ava felt as if someone jerked her heart at the mention of his name "Oh…" she said

"He left you, did he not?"

"He did."

Lothos nodded "I am sorry for what he put you though."

Ava's eyebrows furrowed "What?"

"He broke your heart," Lothos said "to this day it pains you to think about him."

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes," he said "when I said his name. He hurt you, didn't he?" Tears began to weld up in Ava's eyes she nodded. Lothos slid off his seat to the floor of the limo where Ava still laid. He gathered her up in his arms and sat back down so Ava was sitting on his lap and being cradled in his arms. "Your safe, Ava, I am not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." he said

Ava was mentally debating if she could trust him or not. One part of her said she couldn't because he was the enemy and he would just use her; but the other part took to what he said, she didn't want to be hurt like Angel had hurt her. She couldn't exactly trust him, but she wanted to, god did she want to trust him. He was silently running his had through her long brown hair. Ava looked up at him, and he looked down at her and smiled. His smile was warm and inviting unlike most vampires, also unlike most vampires his touch was warm too. He wiped away a tear on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never leave you." he said his voice was just barley a whisper. Angel had told her the same thing. More tears. Ava had never really cried over her loss of him. Ava berried her face in Lothos' shoulder crying, sobbing. Lothos just sat there stroking her head and shushing her in a comforting way. He kept telling her that everything was alright, Ava believed him. She didn't know how long she sat there in his lap crying, but she soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
